Slip Away
by WhiteKuroNeko14
Summary: "Hey, Ikuto, I have something important to tell you after school today." That was his last chance to see her before that happened. You never know what you have until its gone.  Two shot. Mix of romance, not really , hurt/comfort, drama, and tragedy.


AN: I'm kind of nervous because this is my first tragedy. Well Enjoy~ I do not own Shugo chara or its characters. I know I should be updating my other stories but I suddenly got the inspiration to do this. Also I can't go against my inspirations. I'll update my other stories as i get further into school. Why school? That's because I get motivated more during school. Thank you Karin and Atsuko for helping me with the story. As thanks I'm dedicating this chapter to them.

Amu Pov

"Hey, Ikuto, I have something important to tell you after school today." I mumbled

"Okay, I'll meet you after the student council meeting. Is it a love confession?" Ikuto smirked as he walked away.

We have been childhood friends ever since elementary, but during high school he became the student council president. Soon he distanced himself from me. I secretly like him, but I can't tell him or it will ruin our relationship even more. Our bond was already weakened enough. Hey, Ikuto, What do I have to do to make you notice me? What can I do to prevent those girls from flocking around you? How should I protect our weak bond? Soon it was the end of school. I waited outside the school for him. 15 minutes passed before I got a text from him.

'The meeting ended but I have to go karaoke with my friends. Sorry. Tell me what you need tomorrow.'

Minutes passed then hours. I felt a cold breeze hit me. I checked the time on my phone and found out it was 7 pm. I waited a few more minutes expecting Ikuto to show up. I felt something warm on my shoulders. My first guess was Ikuto, but when I turned around it was my best friend Nagi. He is also the child of my parent's best friend. He is the only one I can trust my secrets to ever since Ikuto ignored me.

He sat next to me and asked," It's late. Why are you out so late wearing nothing but your school uniform?"

I replied to him, "I was waiting for somebody, but I'll go home now."

I stood up and gave back his jacket. Then he questioned, "Is every thing okay? Don't pressure yourself too much."

I lied to him for the first time, "Yeah everything is fine. No problems at all! Thanks and bye."

I walked home that night thinking, "Ikuto, is the student council that important? Is it so important that you would ditch your childhood friend? Are your new friends more important than me? Do you hate me now? I was satisfied when we were friends, but why does our friendship have to break? I miss the old Ikuto I used to know."

After few more minutes of walking I returned home to receive a lecture from my parents. As punishment I had to help them pack their things into boxes. Then I went upstairs to my room to change out of my school uniform. I was moving to America soon. Tomorrow is the last day left to tell Ikuto.

When I woke up it was cold. I found myself lying on the floor. I must've fallen asleep while walking in the room after eating dinner. I trudged to the bathroom and did my morning business. Then I went downstairs for breakfast. After I finished eating, I walked my younger sister, Ami, to school. Along the way we passed Ikuto's house. I knocked on the door to see if he was still home, but his mom told me he went to school early to work on the cultural festival for tomorrow. I dropped Ami off at her school, then proceeded to mine. I met Nagi along the way, and I had to put up my happy façade or else he would worry.

"Amu, I'm going to tell the others about you moving." Nagi informed. Apparently my parents told his family about it.

"No, please don't tell anybody about my move yet. They'll be depressed throughout the whole day today, and they'll act different around me." I begged

"But you're telling Ikuto right?" Nagi asked

"Yeah, Even if it's for a moment….I want to have a conversation with him again." I smiled painfully.

Nagi frowned then patted my back, "Just don't regret it."

We finally reached school and I spotted Ikuto being surrounded by people. I decided to walk over and talk to him, but I backed away when I soon realized the people were girls. Once again I postponed the talk I was going to give him. During lunch I gathered my courage and asked him, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

My hopes starting rising when he pulled me away from the rest of the student council, but the hopes soon crashed when he said, "Look….I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to me. Whatever it is you want it's probably not important. That is when it's compared to my student council work. Bye."

He let go of my hand and returned to his group of student council members. What do I have to do to hate you? Why can't I hate you? Why do I love you so much? I miss you. Please look back at me. Please have a friendly conversation with me again like old times.

In the end he didn't look back at all. Tears fell to the ground as I ran outside the lunch room. While running I bumped into Nagi and Rima.

"Amu, Nagi told me you're moving! Why the tears? Rima asked with concern.

I glared at Nagi before saying," I thought you weren't going to tell."

"Sorry," He mumbled

When my tears ceased, Rima handed me a handkerchief and expected an explanation

I replied, "Ikuto problems. Well I'm going home early to finish packing. Bye."

I overheard Rima asking Nagi what I meant by Ikuto problems.

-Next day-

It was finally the day we're moving. It was also the cultural festival at school. Being the good friends they are, Rima, Nagi, and some others came to my house to say bye. Knowing Rima, She might've been the one who told Utau, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase about me moving. After we gave each other a few hugs and said our last goodbyes, I handed Nagi a letter that said to Ikuto. He seemed to get the message and put it in his backpack for later. I walked into the car along with the presents I received. I looked out the window to see the girls crying as the car drove away. The guys tried to comfort them.

-Few years later-

I finally returned to Japan along with the rest of my family. As soon as we got to the hotel my family fell asleep on the beds. As for me, I took a taxi to Seiyo high school. I wandered around the vicinity observing the changes. While I was wandering I saw a familiar blue headed man. I still haven't gotten over my love for him, but if he is happy then I am too. I noticed a slight smile on his face. A smile I haven't seen for a long time. That smiled proved to me that he is living a happy life. I started to walk away, but the next thing I saw was the ground. I felt somebody turn me over, and when I looked around there was a crowd of people surrounding me. Warm blood was oozing out of my newly attained wound creating a pool of blood. Pain engulfed my whole body. My vision blurred but the only thing I focused on was Ikuto. He pushed aside the people surrounding me as he called a number on his phone. A weak smile formed on my face as he pulled me closer. I touched his cheek with my bloodstained hands hoping to calm him down. His eyes were full of horror and shock as he continuously mumbled my name.

"I'm glad you're living a happy life. Did you know that I still love you?" My eyes closed as the pain worsened.

The last words I heard were, "I love you too."

Those words replaced the loneliness and pain I felt in high school.

AN: Well that sucked. Well anyways hope you enjoyed it, even if it sucks. Next/last chapter is Ikuto's version.

Also just in case you don't know. Amu died.


End file.
